Fearghus mac Finnegan
=Appearance= Fearghus is tall, lithe, and sports a long black mane, kept in a traditionally untamed style in honor of the fallen Chieftain, Ahearn. His eyes are a deep blue, and he sports a long sword scar down his chest. When he is not in battle he often wears fur covered boots, a kilt, and little else. When it is time for battle, he is usually wearing a fur covered breastplate, a dark wolf skin cloak, and a heavy helmet. He wears war paint, with different marks for different occassions. When performing an ambush, he often wears the black "Winter Hunter" warpaint, and when going to direct confrontation on the front lines, he dawns that of "the Hawk." =Personality= Fearghus is both typical and atypical for a Cimmerian. Like most Cimmerians, he can be desribed as savage, and barbaric. That he sometimes charges into battle in nothing but a kilt with a war sword, decorating in war point illuminates this effect. Unlike most Cimmerians, he is not so dour or moody. While disciplined, Fearghus is good natured, and optimistic. Some might say almost naive so, and yet, those who know him would attest that he is not naive, but rather, believes life is worth fighting for. He believes that while life is hard, bloody, violent, and cold, there are good things, that make the dreary side of things worth surviving. This can be clearly seen in the great difference between how he acts when relaxing with his wife, and when he is leading the Clan or fighting in battle. When he is dealing with discipline and duty, he is hard, stern, and sometimes uncaring. When with his wife, or even with his friends, he lets his guard down, and will smile more then most Cimmerians do in a life time. =History= Born on the Hoath Plateau, Fearghus was originally of Clan Hoath. Son of Finnegan and Saraid, he was trained a warrior from the get go. When the clan would move across it's territory to establish camps, he and other young warriors were often tested, until such a time when he became a man, and could stand with the other warriors. Trained first with a two handed blade, and then with wielding two swords, he became a dangerous fighter. He attempted to learn Shield and Spear as well, but the comfort of two blades in two hands was too alluring, and as a warrior, it made him unpredictable - and reliable. His life changed however, when the High Hoath and others within his clan spotted several travelers making their way to the Lacheish Plains - past the plateau and past the Field of Chiefs. An order was passed down to slay the outsiders, and Fearghus was placed in charge of the warband tasked with the grim deed. Yet when Fearghus approached the travelers, he hesitated, and when his company began their attack, he cut his own kin down. As fate would have it, the travelers were both Ahearn Chieftain and Finlaech, making their way to look for the ruins of Adharca Cathair - the Adharca of old. Knowing full well that his clan would come after him, he exiled himself, and pledged his allegiance to Ahearn. The three of them would make their way to Adharca, and in that defining moment, Ahearn decided to leave the Snowhawk Palisades behind, and claim the birthright of the Elkhorn. Eventually, he met the huntress Isleen, and after a long courtship, they married. Fearghus has since become Chieftain after Ahearn's fall, and is now a father.